1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
According to the direction of the electric field driving the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal display device is divided into a vertical electric field type liquid crystal display device and a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device. Vertical electric field type liquid crystal display device includes a twisted nematic (TN) mode and a vertical alignment (VA) mode. The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device includes an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, the fringe field switching (FFS) mode and advanced super-dimensional field switching (ADS) mode. With respect to the vertical electric field type liquid crystal display device, horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device does not require additional optical compensation film to achieve wide viewing angle. However, for the horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device, the electric field distribution in the liquid crystal layer thereof is uneven, which has field uncovered local area. The local area is not translucent, leading to overall low transmittance of the liquid crystal panel.
Therefore, for the above technical problems, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a display.